The disclosure relates generally to camera assemblies, and more specifically to three-dimensional (3D), 360-degree camera systems for virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality systems capture images and/or video of an environment with one or more cameras. The images and/or video captured by the cameras are reconstructed to create a virtual reality that a user can interact with. The configuration of the one or more cameras impacts the quality of the images captured and the ability to reconstruct the images for a seamless virtual reality experience. Hence, the configuration of the cameras and lower quality captured images can adversely affect a user's virtual reality experience.